


flames

by DottyDot



Series: drabblefest 2020 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, jonsa drabblefest 2020, prompt: campfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottyDot/pseuds/DottyDot
Summary: His hands went to her waist to help her mount, but when she reached for her saddle to pull herself up, he held her back, as if he couldn’t let her go just yet. His breath rustled her hair like a breeze, and then he rested his forehead gently against it. “Thank the gods you came. If you hadn’t, I would have climbed the walls of Winterfell to find you.”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: drabblefest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740049
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	flames

A fire, she could see it from her window, and she knew what it meant.

Wool dress, thicker stockings, hesitation. How could she?

She closed the shutters on her window, telling herself not even to think it. She sat, trembling on her bed, she couldn't. She kicked at her boots, breathed, and fell back into her furs. She wouldn't.

But.

_Do you have any faith in me at all?_

_I'll protect you. I promise._

_Where will we go._

The boots were on her feet before she could think; her hands on her cloak. Even as she told herself she couldn't, she did.

* * *

He was a black form between her and the flames, no features discernible in the darkness, but she knew him all the same. She slid off her horse, and stood, waiting, for what she did not know.

He knew.

He rushed to her as she had run to him once, all those years ago. Gasp, tears, hers and his. His arms felt stronger now, a man’s arms, rather than the boy’s she had found at the Wall. Or perhaps, it was just that he held her more tightly. For this. She had been waiting for this.

Her feet hit the snow eventually, but he didn't release her; she did not let him go.

"I didn't know if you would come."

"I didn't know if _you_ would."

“What will they say when they find that you’ve—”

“I left scrolls for Rickon and Lyanna. I think they suspected this day would come.”

"You don't have to--" But she silenced him, a kiss, then another. She didn’t have to; she wanted to. "It’s too late to change your mind now, Jon. The King in the North may be your cousin, but he won’t forgive you for trifling with—”

“I won’t be rid of you?”

“You shan’t.”

He led her to her horse, “Then we best be off. We’ve a long ride before us M’lady.” His hands went to her waist to help her mount, but when she reached for her saddle to pull herself up, he held her back, as if he couldn’t let her go just yet. His breath rustled her hair like a breeze, and then he rested his forehead gently against it. “Thank the gods you came. If you hadn’t, I would have climbed the walls of Winterfell to find you.”

His hand clutching her hip trembled, so she covered it with her own, attempting to laugh, “You’d have been shot in the process.”

“And I would have kept climbing to reach you.” He lifted her before she could respond, tucked her foot into her stirrup avoiding her eyes.

“ _Jon_.” Finally, he looked up at her, mussed hair, wind chapped cheeks, beard in need of a trim. Eyes burning with a light no campfire could match. “I’ve watched the horizon for your signal for months.”

“I’ve been waiting to light it for years.”

She caressed his cheek, “I’m here now. You can douse the flames.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
